


on the edge

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Background Character Death, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Meetings, Illnesses, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Baekhyun's only knowledge of life above ground is stories of dying earth, dying people and dying hope. Then again, life underground doesn't seem much different. He and Jongdae are on a race against time to save the dwindling population left underground and are sent out to find a likely extinct plant on their dying planet. They never dreamed that someone or something like Minseok (or his world) could exist...





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Mods...thank you for your patience and I am sorry for all the trouble!! I appreciate the support and am so sorry!! To everyone who let me cry, especially A, about this as I slowly went crazy trying to finish...I appreciate it. Also, thank you to my beta... I didn't give you much time at all. Also, everyone who chooses to read... thank you? 
> 
> Written for the prompt: After humans had picked the Earth clean and retreated underground to live off of artificial sources, Minseok, one of the last fae, lives to protect the last remains of forestry, hiding it from humans with his magic. His solitary life is changed when two human researchers manage to make it past his barriers.

This has been removed for editing and will be put up again when finished.


	2. II

Removed for editing.


	3. III

Removed for editing.


	4. IV

Removed for editing.


End file.
